


A Short list of Smut

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Cream, Cross/Dream - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror/Dream - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I would like to do some rare pair smut fic's as well as some ideas I have had floating around. Don't want to smut up my Main so posting as anon. Tags and pairing at beginning of chapters.As always requests are open.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. The Heat Problem Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dream/Cross and Dream/Horror  
> Kink: Heat fic  
> Pairing Sex: M/M and M/F  
> Consent 👏 is 👏 Key 👏
> 
> NOTE: this is part one the set up. Chapter two will be the smut.

Dream had called a meeting of the newly formed Star Sanses. Now that he had been freed from stone and was slowly integrating back into society it was time to deal with something he had been putting off. His heat would rear its ugly head at some point and it would be nice to find a heat buddy before that happens. 

So he went to go ask his teammates if any of them would be willing to lend a hand. Only to discover something that left his jaw on the floor. 

“What do you mean you don’t have heats?” 

Ink just shrugged. “No soul, no heat.” 

“I’m still a virgin so I don’t get heat either,'' Blue added.

Dream shook his head “That's not how heats work. You may start getting heats later in life but it has nothing to do with weather or not you have had sex in the past. In fact you should probably look into getting a heat buddy yourself. Once a heat hits you will be in no conditions to consent to-” 

“Papyrus wouldn’t lie to me.” Blue cut in face ablaze. 

“He might not be lying just misinformed.” Dream said concerned for his friend. 

Ink, who had been fiddling with his scarf this whole time, finally spoke up. “This is boring. Do you guys want to go get lunch?” 

Blue latched onto the distraction “Oh, yes please!” 

“I really think…” Dram tried but Ink and Blue were already heading out the door. 

Dream didn’t follow. He really was concerned for his friends' complete lack of knowledge on the topic at hand. Maybe Ink would never get a heat but Blue certainly would at some point. It was biology, But then again a lot of things had changed in the past 500 or so years. Maybe monsters had changed and no longer had heats? 

If so this was going to be harder than he thought. 

<3 <3 <3

Dream had talked to a lot of monsters and one thing was very clear. Very few monsters had any idea about proper heat protocol. Most of them had even worse views on heats in general and thought they were something that needed to be hidden or spoken of behind closed doors or in shady back rooms.

Some worlds had heat suppressant medications that might have been an option if Dream didn’t have a deep well of magic. It would most likely do nothing but take the edge off of his symptoms. The side effects didn’t outweigh the benefit for him. For other monsters it seemed like a perfectly severable option but for Dream it was basically useless. 

So now Dream had gone to his brother. His last hope. Nightmare had come to visit him after he had woken from his slumber. There had been a lot of guilt between them though. Dream hadn’t reached back out to reconnect with Nightmare. Nightmare hadn’t reached out to him either though. All in all their relationship was a mess. 

Maybe Nightmare wouldn’t help him either but he had to try. 

So with a hesitance he rarely felt dream made his way up the opulent walk that led to his brother's home. Dream had heard that Nightmare took in a menagerie of unsavory characters. When Dream knocked one such character opened the door. The skeleton had void filled sockets that leaked black tar and a damaged soul that was tinted red with LOVE. Dream tried not to stare. 

“Who’re you?”. They asked, eyeing him with suspicion. 

“My name is Dream, I would like to speak to Nightmare please.”

A malicious grin spread over the other's face. “Ah yes the prodigal son returns.” 

Another voice spoke up from behind the skeleton at the door “Killer? Is Error here?” 

The skeleton, or killer apparently, turned back “Nah, it’s just some nobody.” 

Now Dream knew his relationship with his brother was strained but he didn’t think he was that hated. Another skeleton monster peeked his head through the door. This one had red and blue rimmed eyelights. 

“Oh hey,” He greeted, this person seemed to be friendly at least “You’re Dream right? Come on in. Ignore Killer, he's just a dick.” 

“I am not!” Killer snarled as he moved away to make room for Dream. 

When he was safely inside the new skeleton held out his hand “The name’s Dust and this is my brother Papyrus.” He gestured to the empty space next to him. Dream had heard that there was an insane skeleton living here that had hallucinations of a dead brother. Dust didn’t seem like a bad monster though so he took the offered hand and nodded to the empty space. 

“It is nice to meet the both of you.” 

“I’ll go tell the boss he’s here. You keep an eye on him.” Killer said before disappearing into a shortcut. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Dream didn’t think he had been rude but customs had changed. There had been quite a few times he had said something that seemed obvious to him but had been taken wrong by others. Just the other day Blue had given him a lecture on electronics. In his defiance, Dream had never seen a computer before. How was he supposed to know water would hurt it?

“Nah, Killers got a stick up his ass but it’s not your fault.” 

With that Dream was led up a spiral staircase, down a long hallway and finally stopped in front of a sturdy looking wooden door. “This is the bosses office. Just knock and he’ll let you in.”

“You’re leaving?” Dream asked nervously.

“You’ll be fine.” Dust said as he walked away without looking back. Soon Dream was left alone in his brothers home. It felt weird but Dream was here for a reason. So with hesitance Dream raised a fist and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Came Nightmares voice. So dream did as he was bidden. 

The office was a nicely furnished space. The only thing that could even be considered messy were the books scattered in odd places. His brother sat behind the desk. Nightmare straightened his spine when Dream walked in. 

“Hello brother.” He greeted stiffly. 

It was still hard to get used to Nightmares new form. When they had lived together the two of them had shared a face, a voice and almost everything else. Now though they almost looked like completely different species. 

“Hello Night, I need some help.”

And if Dream thought Nightmare had been tense before… Now his tentacles were waving behind him in agitation. His good eyelight was narrowed into a slit. 

“What happened.” Nightmare demanded. 

“Nothing bad!” Dream rushed to assure “I may have just run into… a cultural issue? I am not sure. People seem really hesitant to speak on the matter.” 

Nightmare relaxed a fraction. His tentacles retracted back into his sludgy form. It was warming to see that even if they were drifting apart Nightmare still cared. 

“Tell me of this ‘cultural issue’ you have run into.” Nightmare said .

“Well I have been looking for a heat buddy-” Nightmare snorted “and by your reaction I can already tell I may have misunderstood the situation.”

Now Nightmare was smiling “You may have, How many monsters have you asked?”

“A few?” 

“I see and I am assuming none of them wanted to help you?” 

Dream nodded.

“Take a seat, I will explain.” Nightmare gestured to one of the couches against a far wall. 

When Dream was sitting comfortably Nightmare began. “In the years you have been asleep many things have changed. Some things people have become more open about while others people have regressed a bit. Honestly, it’s more of an ebb and flow situation. Right now things are tilting a bit more conatively as a whole.” 

“So…?” This was interesting but didn’t answer his question. 

“So heats are a bit of a taboo subject. There is a lot of misinformation floating around out there. Most monsters use suppressants but those who can’t like you and me are not supposed to talk about our heats in polite company. It’s probably a good thing you came to me. I am probably one of the few monsters, outside of a lusttale world, that can help you.”

“How can you help me?” 

Nightmare smiled. Not the somewhat creepy condescending smile he sported these days but a real genuine smile. “Well I make sure all of the residents of my home are well informed on heats, since they affect me so badly, There are quite a few monsters here that would probably jump at the opportunity to help you.” 

A knot that had formed in dreams chest finally released a bit. “Thank you Nightmare.” 

His brother just waved him off. “It is no trouble, in fact this will probably be good for morale. I will get all of the information together and see who is interested. You can stay until we get this sorted.”

<3 <3 <3

The room was nice but Dream was more focused on the files Nightmare had given him. There were profiles of monsters that would be interested in helping him. Nightmare told him to pick two. Apparently Nightmare had not had a heat for some time after his corruption. Then it had hit worse than any heat he had experienced in the past. He was worried the same thing would happen to Dream.

So Dream had diligently sorted through the files trying to find someone who matched his needs. 

A few jumped out at him. All of them skeleton monsters. One was a Monster named Cross. Apparently he had some issues in the past that made him a bit of a control freak. If Dream was honest it would be nice to not have to be in control for a while. So he was on the top of the pile.

Another was a monster named Horror. Lots of magic, strong constitution. The only thing Dream was worried about was his mental capacity. That head wound seemed saver and the file noted some speech and memory issues. Could a monster like that consent? 

Dream brought up his concern to nightmare at their next meeting.

“Those are both good choices. Cross is very nice .”Nightmare tapped the glossy photo that was attached to the file. ”Although he can come off as an asshole it’s just a front. He can be very loyal.”

Nightmare moved to the other open file “ And Horror is more than capable of handling heats. His head injury should not cause any problems. He has trouble with short term memory at times but nothing drastic. If you really are interested in Horror just be aware he has communication issues. He is one of the smartest monsters I know but he speaks slowly and loses words sometimes.” 

“That is not an issue” Dream reassured “As long as you are sure he is able to consent then I am happy.”

Nightmare nodded. “Alright then I will set up a meeting for the three of you. I am sure you would like to get to know the monsters that will be helping you.”

Little did either of them know that Dreams' heat was already lurking on the horizon. 


	2. The Heat Problem Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags for chapter NSFW
> 
> Pairing: Dream/Cross  
> Kink: Heat fic, masturbation, Dirty talk?  
> Pairing Sex: M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 out of 3 Next chapter is Horrors turn.

Dream was halfway to his room when it started.

He rubbed at his sternum trying to relive the pressure that had developed there. By the time he had reached the door his chest was filled with and Icy hot fire. This was only the beginning and Dream was already done with this mess. 

With shaking hands Dream struggled with the lock for a few moments. Right when he was debating the merits of just breaking the door down Dream managed to slide the key into the lock. A huff of relief left Dream as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. The heat in his chest started to spread through his body causing him to shudder in pain. 

Door forgotten Dream struggled to the bed stripping his clothes as he went. It would be really nice if one of his heat partners was here right now. He thought as a hand drifted down to play with the hazy magic that was gathered in his pelvis. 

The heavy golden mist clung to his fingers as he groaned. It felt like electricity was rolling up his spine in lazy waves. Then a cramp hit,  _ hard. _ Dream cried out in pain as his soul pulsed painfully in his chest. Maybe it wasn’t time to mess around alone when he had two heat partners waiting for him. 

Now he had to try and remember how cellphones worked. 

Ink had gifted him with a type of phone he had called a flip phone. It was bulkier than the type his friends used but it was much simpler. Dream was happy with the little device and grateful his brother had programmed his phone number into it. There was no way he could remember an inane set of numbers in his state. 

The phone was sitting on his dresser. It felt like a herculean task to reach out and grab the small plastic device. Especially considering he had to remove his hand from where it was still stimulating his magic. It took almost all of his willpower to pull away. With the obstruction gone his magic rushed to form a golden cock. Dream choked on a sob as all of the sensations hit him at once. 

It was too much. Everything was too much. The sheets rubbing against his bones, the heat burning him from the inside out, even the slight breeze from his cracked window was causing him to shake violently from the sheer overload of everything he was feeling. There was no way he could grab his phone until he had calmed down, there was no way he could calm down until he got off.

The first brush of phalanges against his oversensitive flesh was all it took for the tears to start falling. It hurt and not the good kind of hurt. It was the kind of hurt that made Dream want to never touch his aching dick again. He had to though so with a grunt of pain he firmly wrapped his hand around the magic that was causing him so much trouble.

It was weeping so much already it didn’t take much to get him off. The first few strokes were just to spread his pre along the shaft to make the friction less painful. He was already breathing raggedly. It didn’t get less painful but as he frantically rutted into his own hand he could feel that wonderful pressure start to build. With a final hard thrust Dreams vision whited out. 

When he came to Dreams ears were ringing but the heat had retreated a bit. Enough for him to think clearly again. His hand was wet and sticky so he wiped it on the already solid sheets before reaching for his phone. 

Nightmare picked up on the third ring. 

“Did you forget something in my office?” his brothers sounded annoyed but Dream, for once, didn’t care. 

“It…” Dram buried his face into a pillow for a second to muffle his groan of frustration “...Started, My heat.” 

“ _ Oh,  _ I will let Cross and Horror know. Do you need anything? I can tell them to bring it by.”

Dream could barely string a stance together bold of his brother to assume he had the wherewithal to  _ ask _ for things.

“Just tell them to hurry.” Dream managed to get out before shutting the phone and throwing it the direction of the dresser. 

The cold fire was still burning but the orgasm had helped. Now he just had to wait for help to arrive… Assuming he’d last that long. 

<3 <3 <3

Cross had gotten the call when he was on a snack run. Nightmare sounded as surprised as Cross felt that Dream's heat had hit so soon. Since it had just started though Cross decided to grab some supplies while he was out. Water bottles, more snacks, wet wipes. When he was checking out his multiverseal message app pinged. 

**-Horror created Group Chat-**

**-Horror changed name Group Chat to Fuck Buddy Fun-**

**-Horror invited Cross, Dream to Fuck Buddy Fun-**

**Horror:** I'm gonna be an hour or two. I'm in the middle of a mission. Want me to pick up some dinner on my way over?

**Cross:** Yeah, I can handle that. Just grab us whatever you think is good.

**Cross:** Scrap that your taste in food is garbage. Just grab us some cheeseburgers. 

**Cross:** and can you grab my go bag from my room? I’m heading straight to Dreams. It’s the green bag by the door.

**Horror:** Got it boy scout. 

**Cross:** And Horror? Change the name of this group chat.

With the shopping done Cross took a shortcut to the part of the house Dream was staying in. Thankfully Dream was their only guest because Cross was immediately hit with a sickly sweat smell that could only be Dreams Heat scent. It was like someone had dumped a bottle of wildflower perfume on the carpet. Cross took a deep breath to steady himself. That backfired when his bones started to itch slightly . The smell was triggering a phantom Heat. He didn't right it, allowing it to roll over him. 

It was easy to tell which door was Dreams. Their key was still in the lock and the door was slightly ajar. Cross had no idea what to expect. Dream was Nightmares brother right? They were twins if he remembered correctly. Was Dream just as strict as his brother? Where the opposites? 

Ever the gentleman Cross knocked before opening the door. Not that it matters much. 

There was a skeleton on the bed. They looked nothing like Nightmare. For one they weren't covered in black goop. There was a slight yellow sheen to their bones. And they were smaller than Nightmare as well. 

“Dream?” Cross asked unsure if this really was Nightmare’s brother. 

The frantic rustling of sheets subsided as they raised their head to look at Cross. Oh boy, they were a mess. A wonderfully sexy mess. Those large overblown yellow eye lights bore into him. Instead of feeling unsettled he felt safe. Nightmare had warned him about this. Dream had an aura like his brother. Where Nightmare made people feel a sense of foreboding, Dream made people feel a sense of well being. 

“Dream?” 

The skeleton just groaned and buried his face into a pillow. There was a muffled ‘uh-huh’ from the bed. All Cross could do was let out a chuckle.

“I’m Cross. It’s nice to meet you, all things considered,” 

Dream raised his head to speak “Nice to meet you-” 

A rather painful looking cramp racked the smaller skeleton's body. They curled in on themselves collapsing on the bed. Cross rushed over, worried. 

“Are you okay?” Dumb question really but he still had to ask. 

“I will be fine.” Dream panted out when the convulsion subsided. “I will be better when all this is over though.”

Cross was already sitting on the bed so he reached out to wipe some of the sweat from the others skull. Bone on bone wasn’t the best for that sort of thing. Cross ended up just smearing it around. Dream seemed happy for the contact though. A light purr started up in their chest. That made Cross smile.

“Well the sooner we start the sooner you will be feeling better. Horror will stop by later with dinner so let's burn some of this off before them.” 

  
  


Dreams purr kicked up a notch.

“Yes please.” He moaned out, words almost completely unintelligible with all of the purring he was doing. And then Dream was kissing him. The clack of bone on bone made cross shudder. Between one moment and then next he found his lap full of a squirming horny skeleton. It didn’t take much stimulation for Cross to manifest his own junk. Between the grinding and the heat scent it was surprising he didn’t sooner.

He had to push Dream back onto the bed so he could remove his pants. Where Dream was slim and long Crosses was just a little thicker although no shorter for it. His cock hadn’t even hit the air for a second before Dream was on him again. With a fluid motion Dream flipped him on his back. Usually Cross would fight harder for control. The skeleton above him looked half out of his mind with lust so Cross laid back and let the other do what he needed. 

<3<3<3

Now with a partner present and ready before him Dream lost himself a bit. He was usually much more gentle than this but…

He. Was. Burning. Alive. 

When that lovely Cock was presented to him. All he could do was grab it and press it firmly against his own. It felt so satisfying to  _ finally  _ have another monster to help him. He wasn’t alone anymore. That thought alone was enough to have his hip moving, slowly at first but steadily gaining speed. 

Cross was quiet aside from his heavy panting. That didn’t sit right with him the room was to quiet. In his heat hazed mind Dream decided he needed to change that. One of his hands was braced against the bed and the other quickly jerked them off. That left his mouth. Time to start pushing buttons. 

“Is that good?” Dream asked.

Crosses Blown out lavender eye lights met his own with a questioning hum.

“Does your cock feel good? Does my cock make you feel good?” 

And there was a noise. A little groan. 

“Do you like that? You gonna make me cum?” 

Another slightly louder moan and Crosses hips stuttered. 

“Yeah you are going to make me cum so hard.” Dream started to babble as he felt his release approaching. He started to move his hips harder, losing a bit of the rhyme he had established. 

“I’m getting close.” Dream panted “I’m almost- It’s almost-” 

Cross underneath him put his hand around Dreams. He squeezed hard as he said, no demand. “Cum then.” 

And then for the second time that day he did, hard. 

When he came to a second time Dream was curled around Cross. With his second orgasm out of the way he felt less sex crazed but no less horny. His dick was still painfully hard but his mind had cleared enough to allow thought. 

A little bit of shame creeped into his soul as he looked up at his new partner. He hadn’t even said a proper greeting before he had jumped on him. Cross didn’t look upset. There was that at least. Ignoring his erection Dream finally introduced himself properly. 

“Sorry about that. My name is Dream. It is nice to meet you Cross.” 

Cross just laughed like Dream had just told a really good joke. “You are literally nothing like your brother huh?”

Dream could feel a blush break out on his face. “What do you…?”

“Nothing bad. You are just way more polite than he is.” Crosses hand traveled down to play with his penis. “Now the safe word it Red but Stop will work just as well. Do you want to be penetrated? Or to do the penetrating?” 

Dream could feel his face get even hotter at the bluntness of Crosses words. “I don’t mind… being on the receiving end.” 

Crosses fingers left his dick to travel over to his ass. A single slick finger slipped in. 

“What is the safe word?” Cross asked.

“Red… or Stop.” 

“Good.” Cross said before adding a second finger causing Dream to cry out . It was then that Dream realized that he was fucked, both literally and metaphorically. As Crosses fingers started to move Dream found that he really didn’t care. 

<3<3<3

Horror ,finally finished with his job, made his way down that hall that led to Dreams guestroom. His inventory was filled with the requested hamburgers and there was an army green bag slung over his shoulder. It was Crosses stupid ‘Go Bag’ that guy was prepared for anything. Horror on the other hand just likes to go where the winds take him. As long as food was there of course. 

It wasn’t hard to find the room. It smelled like a goddamn perfume shop in there. Heat scents meeting and blending into something overpowering. He didn't even bother to knock as he swung the door open to find Cross and Dream fucking like rabbits. 

The skeleton that must have been Dream was sitting in Crosses lap riding him like his life depended on it. As Horror set the bag down Dream cried out in pleasure. Cross grunted a few more times before he too fell still. 

Horror just shook his head and took the bags out of his inventory.

“Food.” He said as he set the bags on the desk. This was going to be fun. After they all had a good snack that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first smut fic so be kind please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed So Far <3


End file.
